jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jorj Car'das
Jorj Car'das war ein corellianischer Schmuggler, der anfangs seinen Dienst auf der Bargain Hunter verrichtete und dort Kontakte im Reich der Chiss zu Syndic Mitth'raw'nuruodo, besser als Thrawn bekannt, knüpfte. Nach seiner Rückkehr in die Galaktische Republik gründete er ein Schmugglernetzwerk, das sich mit den Hutten-Kartellen messen konnte, bis er kurz vor der Schlacht von Yavin eine Begegnung mit dem Jedi-Meister Yoda hatte und sich daraufhin zu den Aing-Tii zurückzog. Biografie Flucht vor Progga Um das Jahr 27 VSY trat Jorj Car'das als junger Mann von dreiundzwanzig Jahren einer kleinen Schmugglerbande unter Kapitän Dubrak Quennto bei. Bereits auf seiner ersten Tour mit dem viel älteren Quennto und seiner Partnerin Maris Ferasi, einer jungen, idealistischen Frau, die nur aus Solidaritätsgründen schmuggelte, wurde Quenntos Bargain Hunter von einem Hutt namens Progga verfolgt. Der Grund dafür war, dass die Crew kostbare Waren zu dessen Rivalin Drixo nach Comra transportierten, unter denen sich Luxuskleidung, kostbare Felle und fast unbezahlbare Feueredelsteine befanden. Nach einem misslungenen Handelsangebot versuchte er, die Fracht gewaltsam für sich zu beanspruchen und jagte die Bargain Hunter durch die Galaxis. Da die Systeme des Privatfrachters langsam und die Waffen schwach waren, war die Crew gezwungen zu fliehen. Dies war in der sechsmonatigen Spanne der bisherigen Tour bereits das zweite Mal, dass die Schmuggler um ihr Leben laufen mussten. Der feindselige Hutt gewann mit seinem Privatschiff langsam an Nähe zu dem betagten Frachter und bedrohte Quennto mit immer weiter herannahenden Blastersalven. Der erfahrene Schmuggler ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren und flog seinen Transporter mit aller Kraft des sehr sparsamen Hyperantriebs in Richtung Comra, doch Progga folgte der Bargain Hunter sogar durch den Hyperraum. Als es keinen Ausweg mehr zu geben schien und die Blasterstrahlen unmittelbar vor dem Rumpf des Schiffes widerhallten, steuerte Car'das dieses mangels Zeit für eine Sprungberechnung mit dem langsamen Navigationscomputer notdürftig in einen dunklen, sternenlosen Fleck am Himmel. Als sich die Sterne daraufhin zu langen Linien verzogen und das Schiff im Hyperraum verschwand, tadelte Quennto ihn für diese leichtsinnige Tat, die der Crew das Leben kosten könnte, wenn die Bargain Hunter in einen Stern hinter einer Staubwolke fliegen würde. Bevor Car'das sich rechtfertigen konnte, ertönte plötzlich ein Alarmsignal und der Frachter sprang ruckartig nach vorne. Entsetzt stellte die Crew fest, dass das Triebwerk überhitzt war und Quennto rannte in den Mittelflur, um das Problem zu beheben. Car'das wollte dem Captain zu Hilfe eilen, doch Maris hielt ihn zurück und erklärte, dass er einen Systemcheck durchführen müsste, damit sie einen Sprung zurück berechnen könnten, sollten der Navigationscomputer und die Scanner nicht von dem Problem befallen sein. Erst vier Stunden später fiel die Bargain Hunter zurück in den Normalraum, der Wilde Raum war längst passiert und die Crew befand sich mitten in den Unbekannten Regionen. Der größte Schrecken offenbarte sich kurz darauf, als Progga nach einem Kurzsprung zu einer nahen Sonne nur etwa hundert Kilometer von der Bargain Hunter in Sichtweite geriet und der Hyperantrieb des kleinen Frachters nun unbrauchbar war. Wenige Sekunden später zwang der Hutt die Schmuggler, ihn zu ihrem vermeintlichen Geheimversteck zu führen, welches sich aller Logik nach in jenen fernen und unerforschten Gebieten befinden musste. Da besagtes aber nicht existierte, versuchte Quennto, das Missverständnis zu erklären. Progga glaubte diesen Worten jedoch nicht und drohte, das Feuer zu eröffnen, als plötzlich von unterhalb her Beschuss gemeldet wurde. Car'das, der an den Kontrollen saß, erkannte, dass die dunkle Rakete, die sich näherte, nicht von Progga stammen konnte. Dieser befand sich in Richtung Steuerbord. Kurz bevor Car'das das laut aussprechen wollte, brach die Rakete auf und brachte ein gewebeartiges Netz zum Vorschein, dass sich rasch ausbreitete und auf die Bargain Hunter zuflog. Quennto befahl daraufhin, alle Energie abzuschalten, da es sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach um ein Connernetz handelte, doch erst zwei Drittel des Schiffes waren deaktiviert, als das lähmende Netz den Frachter traf und sofort außer Gefecht setzte. Kurz darauf sah die Crew, dass ein gleiches Geschoss das Schiff Proggas getroffen hatte und es nun von drei fremdartigen Kriegsschiffen angegriffen wurde, während ein weiteres die Bargain Hunter bewachte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Aggressoren die Kriegsyacht des kriminellen Hutten fast gänzlich zerstört hatten. Danach dockten sie an dem Wrack an und durchsuchten es längere Zeit. Währenddessen blieb die Bargain Hunter die ganze Zeit von dem Kriegsschiff bewacht. Erst als die unbekannten Schiffe mit dem Ausschlachten von Proggas Yacht fertig waren, wandten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Schmuggertransporter zu und wiesen der Crew an, eines der Kriegsschiffe anzufliegen und daran anzudocken. Eine kleine Dockbucht öffnete sich, die jedoch nur gerade groß genug für den Bug der Bargain Hunter waren. Danach löste sich ein Verbindungstunnel von der Wand der Bucht und schloss an die vordere Einstiegsluke der Bargain Hunter an. Quennto ermahnte Maris und Car'das, nur ihm das Wort zu überlassen, um sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, bevor er die Luke aufdrückte. Im Reich der Chiss Zwei Wachen einer unbekannten Spezies mit blauer Haut und roten Augen erwarteten die dreiköpfige Crew vor der Einstiegsluke und wiesen sie an, ihnen zu folgen. Als sie das eigentliche Schiff erreichten, wurden sie von zwei anderen Wachen abgelöst, die sie daraufhin in einen kleinen, schlicht ausgestatteten Empfangsraum brachten, der nur über ein halbes Dutzend Stühle verfügte. Ein unbewaffneter Mann saß in der Mitte des Raumes. Quennto versuchte es mit verschiedenen Handelssprachen des Äußeren Randes und wandte sich dabei an die Wachen, doch als er Sy Bisti verwendete, sagte der blauhäutige Mann in der Raummitte in dieser Sprache, dass sie genügte. Er bot der Schmuggercrew Plätze an. Als sie sich gesetzt hatten, stellte er sich als Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo von den Chiss aus der Zweite Voraustruppe der Vorgeschobenen Verteidigungsflotte der Chiss|Zweiten Voraustruppe der Vorgeschobenen Verteidigungsflotte der Chiss vor. Danach richtete er seine Augen auf Car'das und fragte ihn, wer er sei. Anstelle dessen stellte sich nun jedoch Quennto als Kapitän der Bargain Hunter vor. Mitth'raw'nuruodo ignorierte ihn völlig und wiederholte seine Frage an Car'das. Quennto gab ihm daraufhin sein Zeichen und er stellte sich und danach seinen Kapitän und Maris vor. Danach sollte er erklären, wieso sich die Bargain Hunter hier aufhielt, wer sie waren und wer der Verfolger war. Quennto warf sofort ein, dass sie Händler waren und von Piraten verfolgt worden waren. Nachdem der Commander sich aber erkundigte, ob sie sie gekannt hatten, fiel Car'das ein merkwürdiger Zug in dessen Stimme auf und er gab zu, dass sie bereits öfter Probleme mit dem verbrecherischen Hutten gehabt hatten. Mitth'raw'nuruodo sagte daraufhin, dass sie sich bereits im Hyperraum befanden, auf dem Weg zur Station der Chiss. Er erklärte, dass seine Soldaten zuerst das Schiff der scheinbaren Kaufleute durchsuchen sollten. Daher stellte er den Besatzungsmitgliedern der Bargain Hunter einen Ruheraum zu Verfügung, bis er sie das nächste Mal benötigte. Als die drei ihr Zimmer betraten, begann augenblicklich eine Diskussion über den fremden Chiss-Commander und den weiteren Verlauf der Zeit. Während Maris Car'das im Vertrauen auf Mitth'raw'nuruodo ihre Zustimmung zusprach und gegen die Argumente ihres Captains ankämpfte, erschienen plötzlich einige Chiss-Krieger im Raum und erklärten, dass ihr Commander Car'das sprechen wollte. Nur mit einiger Unterstützung von Besagtem und Maris Ferasi gelang es ihnen, ihn und nicht Quennto gehen zu lassen, der sich wiederum in seinem Stolz verletzt fühlte. Als die Krieger Car'das wieder zu Mitth'raw'nuruodo gebracht hatten, wollte dieser die wahre Beschäftigung der Crew erfahren, da sich der Aufwand des Handels mit einem kleinen Schiff wie der Bargain Hunter seiner Meinung nach nicht lohnte. Er erstickte die Versuche von Car'das, ihn von anderen Verhältnissen in der Galaktischen Republik zu überzeugen, im Keim, sodass dieser bald darauf zugab, dass die Crew als Nebenerwerb einige wenige Wertgegenstände schmuggelte. Nach einigem weiteren Vordringen des Chiss-Anführers, der jedoch seine Bewunderung an Car'das' neugierigem Verhalten kundgab, gab er weitere Informationen über Progga, die geschmuggelte Ware und die Beziehung Quenntos mit Maris Ferasi preis, die nur aus idealistischen Gründen schmuggeln wollte und die Crew verlassen würde, wenn man sie darüber informieren würde, dass Quennto nicht aus diesen Beweggründen einer solchen Betätigung nachging. Nach einer Weile des Plauderns schlug Mitthrawnuruodo vor, dass die Crew der Bargain Hunter für einige Zeit bei den Chiss bleiben könnte, damit der Commander die Sprache der Menschen, Basic, lernen konnte. Gleichzeitig wollte er mehr über die Kultur in der Galaktischen Republik erfahren und bot das gleiche auch seinerseits für die drei Schmuggler an. Car'das zögerte jedoch, da er die Verspätung bei Drixo nicht noch weiter verlängern wollte und die Huttin sicherlich eine grausame Strafe für die Crew bereit hielt. Als Besänftigung dafür bot Mitthrawnuruodo an, der Crew einige wertvolle Gegenstände aus dem Chiss-Reich zuzufügen, die Drixo milde stimmen sollten. Daraufhin erklärte Car'das sich bereit, verlangte aber, selbst Unterricht in der Chiss-Sprache Cheunh zu erhalten. Der Chiss-Commander erklärte ihm, dass die Menschen diese Sprache zwar wohl kaum selber aussprechen, aber wohl verstehen könnten, und bot zudem an, ihnen die einfacher auszusprechende Handelssprache Minnisiat zu lehren, die im Chiss-Raum weit verbreitet war. Nachdem Car'das dieses Angebot angenommen hatte, meinte er, dass die Menschen, obwohl sie noch keine Freunde waren, seinen einfacheren Kernnamen Thrawn verwenden durften. Car'das war zunächst verblüfft über diese Geste des Vertrauens, zeigte sich aber dankbar für diese Vereinfachung der Aussprache. Danach stellte Thrawn der Crew ein eigenes Zimmer mit Erfrischungen zu Verfügung. miniatur|links|Der [[Chiss-Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo.]] Obwohl der Commander eine kurze Reise zur Chiss-Basis erwähnt hatte, dauerte diese drei volle Tage. Da Quennto ungeduldig war, bot Car'das ihm die Teilnahme am Sprachunterricht an, doch der Kapitän lehnte ab mit der Begründung, dass er dem potenziellen Feind nicht helfen wollte. Maris' Übereinstimmung mit Car'das' Vorstellung von Thrawn konnte Quennto ebenso wenig überzeugen, sodass die beiden es kurz darauf aufgaben und sich wieder den Geschehnissen auf der Brücke zuwandten. Gerade steuerte die kleine Kampfgruppe auf einen unregelmäßig, aber langsam rotierenden Asteroiden zu. Thrawn kam auf die Menschengruppe zu und plauderte etwas mit ihnen über den Sinn dieses Asteroiden und erwähnte nebenher den Namen des Systems, das Crustai-System. Auf einmal wurden Rufe laut, deren Car'das und Maris grob übersetzen konnten: Die Chiss hatten offenbar fremde Schiffe geortet und verfolgten diese nun. Maris fragte sich, ob sie in ihre Quartiere gingen sollten, doch Quennto hielt dagegen und wollte sich besser über das Verhalten der Chiss mit Fremden informieren. Einige Minuten stiller Konzentration folgten, dann gingen die Schiffe nur für eine Minute in den Hyperraum über. Als sie wieder in den Normalraum gelangten, rasten zwei kleine, wild feuernde Raumjäger an der Springhawk vorbei. Die Schmugglercrew hatte Mühe, auf den Beinen zu bleiben, als die Salve das Schiff traf. Kurz darauf kehrten die Jäger zurück, doch bevor sie wirklichen Schaden anrichten konnten, wurden sie von den Lasergeschützen der Springhawk in Stücke gerissen. Ein weiteres, großes Schiff war mit den Jägern erschienen und feuerte nun einige Raketensalven auf die Chiss ab, die jedoch vor dem Aufprallen von den Lasern zerstört wurden. Das fremde Schiff unternahm keinen Fluchtversuch, sodass die Springhawk bald auf Schussreichweite war. Anstatt zu feuern, enterte der Kreuzer das fremde Schiff jedoch, und Thrawn erhob sich und entschuldigte sich bei den Menschen. Danach stieg er zusammen mit seinen Soldaten in das feindliche Schiff. Begegnung mit den Vagaari Car'das beobachtete, wie die Chiss in der Brücke die Sensoren auf das geenterte Schiff richteten, um mögliche versteckte Feinde zu finden. Erst nach einer Stunde war das Schiff gänzlich erobert, und zwei weitere Stunden später führte man die Schmuggler in das eroberte Raumschiff. Obwohl Car'das bereits in einigen der ärmlichsten Regionen der Galaxis gewesen war, wurde ihm beim Anblick der zahlreichen Leichen übel, zudem war das Schiff augenscheinlich in einem katastrophalen Zustand. Überall sah man Spuren von Reparaturen. Als Thrawn die Menschen zu sich rief, fragte er die Crew nach ihren Meinungen. Maris hielt die Leichen zwar für Flüchtlinge oder arme Nomaden, aber Car'das erkannte an der Größe der toten Kreaturen und den Reparaturen an der Wand, dass die Flicken nicht von den Wesen stammten, die in den Gängen lagen. Maris erkannte, dass die Besitzer des Schiffes Sklavenhalter gewesen waren müssen, und sie entschuldigte sich verlegen für ihre Missbilligung an Thrawns Angriff. Der Chiss-Commander erkundigte sich daraufhin auf die Haltung der Republik zu Sklaven, und Car'das erwähnte die Droiden, die anstelle der Sklaven genutzt wurden. Thrawn bekundigte sein Interesse daran, doch die Bargain Hunter hatte derzeit keine geladen. Quennto winkte ab und wollte wieder auf die Springhawk gehen, aber Thrawn brachte sie zuvor noch in einen großen Raum mit einer gewaltigen Menge an Edelsteinen, Münzen und Kunstwerken. Er erklärte ihnen, dass diese Spezies, die den Chiss unter dem Namen Vagaari bekannt war, zugleich Piraterie und Sklavenhaltung betrieben und arme, primitive Systeme in der Nähe Crustais plünderten. Weiterhin seien die Vagaari dieses Schiffes gerade auf dem Weg zu ihrer Basis gewesen, da keine Sklaven und viel zu wenig Besatzung an Bord waren. Car'das war fasziniert von der Schlussfolgerung des Chiss-Commanders. Bevor die Menschen wieder zu ihren Quartieren zurückkehrten, bezog sich Quennto auf Thrawns Versprechen für eine Entschädigung der langen Reise, um einige der Schätze auf dem Vagaari-Schatzschiff zu erlangen. Als die Springhawk zur Crustai-Basis zurückkehrte, fiel den Menschen auf, dass die eigentliche Basis selbst tief im Asteroiden verborgen war, nur durch einen langen, gewundenen Tunnel zu erreichen. Quennto diskutierte mit den anderen etwas über den Sinn einer solchen Basis, der seiner Meinung nach nicht existierte, während Car'das sich von seiner Nervosität ablenkte, indem er sich über die generelle Bauweise von Chiss-Stützpunkten informierte. Während des Fluges durch den Tunnel wies Thrawn auf eine Reihe bunter Markierungen hin, die Besucher der Fünften Herrschenden Familie in der Basis anzeigten. Als sie andockten, stellte er die Anwesenheit der Menschen beim Besuchsempfang fest. Thrawn führte die Menschen in einen Empfangssaal, der zuerst nur wie ein normaler, grauer Nebenraum des Docks aussah. Auf Knopfdruck schoben sich jedoch farbige Paneele aus den Wänden und die Fliesen begannen bunt zu leuchten. Obwohl alle Farben des Spektrums vertreten waren, überwog gelb. Car'das war fasziniert von dem Anblick. Eine Minute später erschien ein Chiss in einer kunstvollen Uniform mit gelben Markierungen, flankiert von zwei weiteren Chiss mit schlichterer Kleidung, aber ebenfalls mit gelben Tönen. Thrawn selber wurde von vier seiner eigenen Krieger in schwarzen Uniformen begleitet. Als er und der andere Chiss sich gegenüberstanden, begrüßten sie sich auf eine, wie Car'das fand, seltsame Art, die einem Ritual ähnelte. Danach stellte Thrawn den Chiss vor – Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano. Dieser jedoch weigerte sich, mit den corellianischen Schmugglern zu sprechen. Also sah sich Thrawn gezwungen, die Menschen zu ihren neuen Quartieren in der Basis zu führen. Quennto und Maris wurden gemeinsam in ein Zimmer geführt, während Car'das eines für sich alleine erhielt. Dort sah er, dass bereits seine gesamte Habe von der Bargain Hunter in das Zimmer gebracht worden war, weshalb er von einem längeren Aufenthalt auf Crustai ausging. Danach setzte er sich an den Computer im Zimmer und lernte Cheunh-Vokabeln. Fünf Stunden später war er eingedöst und ein Chiss-Krieger weckte ihn auf, um ihn zu Thrawn zu bringen. Als er dort ankam, entschuldigte sich dieser bei ihm für die Unhöflichkeit des Aristocras, doch Car'das winkte beschwichtigend ab, sodass der Chiss-Commander das Thema wechselte und bald auf Präventivschläge zu sprechen kam. Kurz darauf erkannte Car'das, dass sich Thrawn mit den Angriffen der Vagaari auf unschuldige Völker beschäftigte und sich fragte, ob man die Vagaari aufgrund dessen bereits angreifen konnte. Die Chiss-Militärdoktrin erlaubte diese Art von präventiven Angriffen jedoch nicht, sodass Thrawn mit Car'das darüber diskutieren wollte. Der wies jedoch darauf hin, dass diese Frage bei den Menschen bereits seit Urgedenken gestellt wurde und die Gemüter gespalten waren, was eine Antwort anging. Thrawn war aber bereits zufrieden, dass sich andere zumindest Gedanken darüber machten, ohne es grundsätzlich abzustreiten. Daraufhin kam er auf die Beute des Vagaari-Schiffes zu sprechen und schlug vor, dass die Besatzung der Bargain Hunter vielleicht helfen könnte, einige der Kunststücke zu identifizieren und dabei zugleich die Entschädigung für den langen Aufenthalt zu wählen. Um das Vagaari-Schiff zu erreichen, mussten die Schmuggler und Thrawn mit einem Transportschiff die Basis verlassen, denn das Schatzschiff wurde aus Sicherheitsgründen noch am Rande des Asteroiden verwahrt. Car'das wurde erneut mulmig zumute, weil die Vagaari-Leichen immer noch nicht fortgeschafft worden waren. Als alle die Schatzkammer betreten hatten, erkundigten sich Maris und Quennto, ob sie ihnen bekannte Währungen oder bestimmte Steine ausfindig machen sollten, um auf Spezies der Republik zu schließen. Thrawn verneinte jedoch und erklärte, dass er eher an Kunststücken interessiert sei und zeigte ihnen als Beispiel, dass er die Eigenschaften der Frunchettan-sai anhand eines Kunstwerkes beinahe gänzlich aufsagen konnte. Da Quennto ihm nicht glaubte, machte er dasselbe auch mit einem Pashvi-Bild. Das verblüffte den Kapitän der Bargain Hunter dermaßen, dass er einen Vergleich mit den Jedi aussprach, und Thrawn wollte wissen, wer oder was Jedi sind. Daraufhin erklärte Maris es grob, doch das reichte ihm nicht, und daher informierte er sich, während Car'das und Quennto arbeiteten. In den nächsten Tagen verbrachte Thrawn fast all seine Zeit damit, Car'das und Maris Cheunh beizubringen und im Gegensatz Basic zu lernen. Dabei war er bereits nach wenigen Tagen in der Lage, die offizielle Amtssprache der Galaxis fast fließend zu sprechen, während sich die beiden menschlichen Schmuggler langsam und zäh durch die Chiss-Sprache wälzten. Auf Maris' Bitte sagte Thrawn die Cheunh-Beschreibung eines Kunstwerkes auf dem Vagaari-Schatzschiff auf, doch Car'das konzentrierte sich zu sehr auf die Wörter und verstand das Ganze nicht. An diesem Tag erklärte der Chiss-Commander auch, dass bald weiterer Besuch der Chiss eintreffen würde, und bot den beiden Menschen erneut die Anwesenheit bei der Begrüßung an. Daraufhin erläuterte Thrawn, dass er Admiral Ar'alani erwartete und ergänzte Informationen aus seiner Familie - der Achten - und der Militärhierarchie, und dass er selbst von der Achten Familie auf Probe adoptiert sei. Nachdem er Car'das und Maris etwas über die komplizierte Anordnung der Chiss-Familien erzählt hatte, begaben sie sich in den Empfangssaal, der nun eine völlig andere Konfiguration als zuvor aufwies. Wenig später erschienen einige Chiss-Soldaten im Raum und nahmen Position, bis schließlich eine zur Verwunderung Car'das' in völliges Weiß gekleidete Chiss-Frau eintrat und Thrawn formell begrüßte. Nach der ungewöhnlich kurzen Zeremonie fragte die Admirälin Thrawn barsch darüber aus, wer die zwei Menschen seien und stellte mit einer gewissen Schockierung fest, dass sie Cheunh sprachen. Sie ging noch weiter darauf ein und dass Chaf'orm'bintrano ihr nichts von den Sprachkenntnissen der Menschen erzählt hatte, doch Thrawn erklärte die Anwesenheit der Nicht-Chiss mit Untersuchungszwecken und bot Ar'alani an, ihn zum Vagaari-Schatzschiff zu begleiten. Bevor sie gingen, stellte Ar'alani aber noch die Anwesenheit eines weiteres, unangekündigten Passagiers fest, der daraufhin den Empfangssaal betrat. Überrascht sah Thrawn, dass sein Bruder mitgekommen war und begrüßte ihn erfreut, um ihn danach den Menschen vorzustellen. Der Chiss - Mitth'ras'safis - war zwar nicht erfreut darüber, dass die Schmuggler Cheunh beherrschten, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein und deutete an, dass es Gründe für sein Kommen gab, die er mit Thrawn unter vier Augen besprechen wollte. Auf dem Vagaari-Schiff lauschte Car'das fasziniert den gewonnenen Informationen über den Raumer, die Thrawn preisgab, doch in der Schatzkammer angekommen bemängelte Ar'alani missbilligend, dass es Quennto erlaubt war, diese zu durchforsten und dabei Stücke für sich und seine Crew auszuwählen. Thrawn beteuerte zwar den Sinn dieser "Bezahlung", doch Ar'alani forderte sofort die Listen der identifizierten Kunstwerke, um sie selbst zu untersuchen. Außerdem erklärte sich Mitth'ras'safis bereit, ihr dabei zu helfen. Als sich Thrawn, Car'das und Maris schließlich wieder entfernten, verstand Car'das die Absicht hinter Ar'alanis zurückbleiben, denn er hatte einige bewusste Fehler in Thrawns Erklärungen herausgehört. Er sprach den Commander darauf an, und dieser gab zu und erklärte dem Schmuggler, dass seine Aufklärer einen Vagaari-Kampf entdeckt hätten. Um diesen besuchen zu können, musste er die Chiss-Admirälin vorerst ablenken, auch wenn er dafür im Nachhinein bestraft werden würde. Von Eifer und Hilfsbereitschaft ergriffen, wollte Maris den Commander begleiten. Zwar war Car'das dagegen und fürchtete sich vor dem Kampf, doch er malte sich die Reaktion Quenntos auf ihn aus, wenn er ihm Maris' Abwesenheit in einem Kampf erklären musste. Daher stimmte er zu. Ergründung der Vagaari Kurz vor dem letzten Hyperraumsprung zum Kampfplatz bekleideten sich alle Chiss-Krieger und die zwei menschlichen Schmuggler mit Schutzanzügen und Helmen, die sie vor dem resultierenden Vakuum einer Schiffsbeschädigung schützen sollten. Als die Springhawk den angestrebten Ort erreichte, offenbarte sich Car'das kein kleines Gefecht, sondern eine gewaltige Schlacht mit hunderten von Schiffen über einem Planeten. Erschrocken schlug er vor, sich sofort wieder zu entfernen, doch Thrawn hatte einen Kampf dieses Ausmaßes durchaus erwartet, es lediglich nicht gesagt. In einiger Entfernung zu dem Schlachtfeld wartete eine kleinere Flotte Vagaari-Schiffe. Car'das hielt sie zwar für Unterstützungs-Schlachtkreuzer, doch Thrawn schloss aus der Formation, dass es sich um Zivilistenschiffe handelte. Zur Überraschung des Schmugglers hatte der Chiss-Commander diese Tatsache nicht erwartet, denn sie bedeutete, dass die Vagaari keine lose Piratenflotte, sondern eine ganze Nomadenspezies war, die man völlig vernichten müsste, um sie jemals zu besiegen. Car'das fürchtete zuerst einen Angriff der kleinen Chiss-Flotte auf die Vagaari, Thrawn beruhigte ihn jedoch und deutete auf zwei Verteidiger-Schiffe, die vor einem Jägerverbund der Vagaari flohen. Erst sehr spät vollzogen sie den Sprung in den Hyperraum, was Thrawn zur Frage nach dem Grund der späten Rettung animierte. Er beantwortete seine Frage selbst damit, dass die Verteidiger sich zwar außerhalb der Planetengravitation befanden und somit hätten fliehen können, aber von Gravitationsprojektoren der Vagaari aufgehalten wurden. Prompt erklärte er zudem, dass sich die Vagaari-Flotte auf die Flüchtlinge, aber nicht auf eventuelle äußere Angreifer konzentrierten, die Chiss also mit Hilfe eines Überraschungsangriffes einen dieser Projektoren reißen konnten. Car'das gab seine Versuche, den Commander von diesem scheinbar wahnsinnigen Plan aufzuhalten, bald wieder auf, da er die Intelligenz und das Taktikverständnisses von Thrawn längst als übermenschlich anerkannt hatte. Bald hatten die Chiss sechs kugelförmige Gravitationsprojektoren ausgemacht, die sich aus einem Gitter zusammensetzten und ein kegelförmiges Schwerkraftfeld auf die Schlacht warfen. Je drei Kriegsschiffe und einige Jäger der Vagaari verteidigten die Projektoren, doch Thrawn erkannte, dass die Kriegsschiffe zu weit entfernt für eine effektive Verteidigung waren und sich zudem in den Schwerkraftkegeln befanden. Zusätzlich waren sie von den Projektoren weg gerichtet, sodass diese praktisch unverteidigt waren. Der Chiss-commander ordnete einen Hyperraumkurs für die sechs schweren Chiss-Jäger an, die die Springhawk begleiteten. Car'das hielt die Entfernung selbst für einen Mikrosprung viel zu kurz, doch kurz darauf verstand auch er, dass die Jäger direkt auf den Rand des Schwerkraftkegels in der Nähe eines Projektors ausgerichtet waren, sodass diese dort automatisch gestoppt wurden und die feindlichen Jäger völlig überraschen konnten. Sobald die Jägerverteidigung der Vagaari durchbrochen werden würde, sollten zwei Chiss-Stoßtrupps die Besatzung des Gravitationsprojektors neutralisieren, woraufhin Chefingeneur Yal'avi'kema und drei seiner Männer folgen und den Projektor zusammenfalten oder an die Springhawk befestigen mussten. Als alle Einheiten bereit waren, starteten die Jäger, doch tatsächlich reagierten zumindest die Vagaari-Jäger alles andere als überrascht, sondern setzten sofort zum Gegenangriff über. Dennoch hatten sich die Chiss die Taktik der Vagaari bereits eingeprägt, sodass die schweren Maschinen der Chiss nur wenige Sekunden für den Sieg benötigten. Kurz darauf folgte auch die Springhawk, während sich die großen Vagaari-Kreuzer schwerfällig drehten und das Feuer eröffneten. Sie waren jedoch zu weit entfernt für effektives Feuer, sodass die Chiss-Jäger die Schiffe leicht ablenken konnten. In der Zwischenzeit dockten die Stoßstrupps am Projektor an, eliminierten die Crew der Vagaari und halfen daraufhin Yal'avi'kema beim Finden der Bruchpunkte im Gitternetz. Für die gesamte Aktion hatten die Chiss lediglich fünf Minuten Zeit, doch die Arbeit ging schnell und effektiv vonstatten. Im Verlauf des kurzen Gefechts bemerkte Car'das dieselbe, großflächige Blasenstruktur, wie er sie bereits auf dem Vagaari-Schatzschiff gesehen hatte. Beim näheren Betrachten stellte er schockiert fest, dass es sich dabei nicht um etwaige Beobachtungsplätze, sondern um Gefängnisse handelte, in denen je ein Mitglied der Verteidigerspezies kauerte. Maris flehte Thrawn an, die Zwischenräume im Rumpf zu beschießen und die Gefangenen so zu retten, doch dieser schlug die Bitte anhand der zu großen Entfernung ab, und Car'das stimmte ihm zu, da die gefangenen Wesen früher oder später sterben würden. Schließlich befahl der Chiss-Commander seinen Kriegern zwar trotzdem, Connor-Netze zu werfen und in die Zwischenräume zu zielen, aber dies diente eher der Beruhigung von Maris, als dem Plan. Während die Vagaari reichhaltig beschossen wurden, ertönte plötzlich der Helmalarm und die Chiss sowie die Menschen setzten blitzschnell ihre Schutzhelme auf, bevor eine Salve die Kuppel der Brücke traf und teilweise zerstörte. Drei Krieger waren augenblicklich tot. Ein Vakuum setzte ein, und zu Car'das' und Maris' Schrecken wies Thrawns Anzug einen großen Riss auf. Verzweifelt versuchten sie, es zu überdecken, bis einige Chiss einen großen Flicken anbrachten und den Commander forttrugen. Wenig später verschwand die Chiss-Flotte wieder mitsamt des Gravitationsprojektoren im Hyperraum. Vier Stunden vor der Ankunft auf Crustai ließ Thrawn Car'das und Maris zu sich auf die Med-Station rufen. Davor hatte Maris bei den Aufräumarbeiten auf der Brücke geholfen, während Car'das kleinere Beiträge rund um die Versorgung der Verletzten geleistet hatte. Thrawn dankte ihnen für seine Rettung, und Car'das gönnte Maris den Ruhm für diese wichtige Hilfeleistung. Schließlich erklärte Thrawn einen weiteren Teil seines großen Vagaari-Plans: Er hoffte, dass er die Vagaari mit dem Angriff derart verärgert hatte, dass sie sich nun direkt gegen das Chiss-Reich wenden würden und er sich nicht mehr mit kleineren Aufklärungsflügen begnügen musste. Car'das gefiel dieser Gedanke zwar alles andere als gut, doch er schwieg und kurz nach der Rückkehr nach Crustai suchten er und Maris auch Quennto auf, um ihn von den letzten Geschehnissen zu berichten. Dieser war jedoch von Admiral Ar'alani unter Arrest genommen worden, als er ihretwegen die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Der Grund dafür war, dass sie ihm die versprochenen Kunststücke als Bezahlung nicht zusprechen wollte. Auch Thrawns Bruder Thrass war nicht in der Lage, sie wirklich von ihren Ansinnen abzubringen. Daher wurde die Ladung des Vagaari-Schiffs kurzerhand versiegelt. Car'das und Maris versprachen dem aufgebrachten Kapitän, Thrawn davon zu berichten, doch als sie kaum eine Minute später bei ihm erschienen, war er bereits über alles informiert und erklärte sich bereit, Quennto so bald wie möglich wieder freizulassen. Er konnte allerdings nichts gegen Ar'alanis Willen ausrichten, die Ausrüstung des Vagaari-Schatzschiffes eigens zu analysieren - was Monate kosten würde - da sie einen höheren Rang als er bekleidete. Im selben Moment kam auch Thrass in die Med-Station. Er versuchte, Car'das und Maris fortzuschicken, da es sich um private Angelegenheiten handelte, doch Thrawn und die beiden Schmuggler baten ihn, dass sie bleiben könnten und sogar weiterhin Cheunh sprechen dürften. Schließlich, aber deutlich entnervt erklärte er sich dafür bereit. Entrüstet über das aggressive Vorgehen seines Bruders gegen die Vagaari schilderte er ihm, dass er sich nun vor den neun Herrschenen Familien rechtfertigen musste, denn vier Soldaten waren bei der Mission ums Leben gekommen. Er beschuldigte ihn, einen nicht erlaubten Präventivschlag ausgeführt und eine nicht feindlich gesinnte Spezies angegriffen zu haben, doch Thrawn hielt mit der Erörterung der Vagaari dagegen. Seiner Meinung nach war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Vagaari das Chiss-Reich angreifen würden. Jahre des Wandels Nach seiner Rückkehr in die Galaktische Republik begann Car'das damit, eine Schmugglerorganisation aufzubauen, die sogar noch größer war als die von Booster Terrik. Dessen Netzwerk konnte er sogar übernehmen, weil Terrik in Kessel eine Haftstrafe absaß. Mit den Klonkriegen konnte Car'das weiterhin expandieren, da hier Schmugglergeschäfte weiterhin stark benötigt wurden, und nach Ende des Krieges hatte er Glück und konnte sich mit einer größeren Organisation etablieren, die zwar nicht zu den größten, aber zu den besten zählte. Bei einem Konflikt der dunklen Jedi von Bpfassh wurde sein Schiff von einem der dunklen Adepten geentert und nach Dagobah gebracht, aber schon auf dem Weg zum Sumpfplaneten fanden die vier Besatzungsmitglieder den Tod. Auf Dagobah bekämpften sich Yoda und der dunkle Jedi eineinhalb Tage lang, doch der Jedi-Meister gewann den Kampf, auch wenn Car'das danach schwer verletzt war. Yoda heilte ihn und Car'das verließ Dagobah wieder; nach dem Heilungsprozess musste er jedoch feststellen, dass er einen Teil von Yodas Fähigkeiten übernommen hatte, was ihm nun zugute kam. miniatur|Die Aing-Tii gewährten Car'das Zuflucht. Nachdem er zwei Monate später wieder zurückkehrte, expandierte Car'das seine Organisation immer weiter und weiter und kaufte, übernahm oder zerstörte kleinere Schmugglergruppen, deren Linien und Kunden er übernahm, alles dank Yodas Heilung. In einen Jahren hätte er, so lautete die Einschätzung von Talon Karrde, sogar den Hutten Konkurrenz gemacht, doch man beobachtete bei ihm einen immer mehr zunehmenden Alterungsprozess. Schließlich, ein Jahr vor der Schlacht von Yavin, verschwand er vollends von der Bildfläche und Talon Karrde übernahm seine Organisation. Car'das reiste zu dieser Zeit wieder nach Dagobah, wo er von Yoda Hilfe verlangte und ihn sogar mit einem Blaster bedrohte, da er einfach immer weiter alterte. Yoda nahm ihm mit der Macht den Blaster ab und warf ihn in Dagobahs Sumpf, um Car'das selbst dann mit der Macht festzuhalten und ihm zu erklären, was genau geschehen war, doch er konnte ihm nicht helfen, da er sich auf einen wichtigeren Schüler vorbereiten musste. Er empfahl Jorj die Aing-Tii im Kathol Riff, die ihm helfen könnten und die sich dazu bereit erklärten. Sie verlangten aber, dass er sein restliches Leben damit zubringen solle, ihre Wege in der Macht zu lernen; dies war aber jedoch auch seine eigene Entscheidung, weshalb er nach seiner Lehre die nächsten Jahre auf dem Planeten Exocron im Kathol-Sektor verbrachte, wo er sich in Rintatta City anmeldete. Hier heuerte er Entoo Needaan E-elz als Majordomus an. Einige Jahre später begannen Mara Jade und Lando Calrissian im Kathol-Sektor, Car'das zu suchen, doch sie konnten nur seinen Aufenthaltsort und nicht ihn selbst in Erfahrung bringen, da Exocron nur für Eingeweihte zu erreichen war. Im Jahr 19 NSY brach in der Galaxis die Caamas-Dokument-Krise aus, als auf Wayland imperiale Dokumente gefunden wurden, die die Beteiligung einer Gruppe Bothaner bei der Vernichtung der Welt Caamas bewiesen. Da die Kopie nur unvollständig war, gab es nun einen gewaltigen Ansturm auf die bothanische Heimatwelt, da Vergeltung an allen Bothanern für die Vernichtung von Caamas gefordert wurde. Als Car'das hiervon erfuhr, durchsuchte er sofort seine Archive, doch er konnte allerdings keine Kopie der Dokumente finden. Sein nichts ahnender Nachfolger Talon Karrde begab sich auf die Suche nach Car'das und bereiste mit der Wilder Karrde und Shada D'ukal an seiner Seite den Kathol-Sektor, bis sie nach Dayark den Weg durch das Kathol Rift nach Exocron fanden. Entoo Nee brachte Shada und Karrde zu Car'das Refugium, wo der ehemalige Schmugglerboss vorgab, alt und senil geworden zu sein. So verfiel er immer ins Alt Tarmidische, seiner Muttersprache, und erkundigte sich nach Mertan, einer unbekannten Person, und Admiral Trey David, einem hochrangigen Offizier der Verteidigungsflotte Exocrons. Entoo Nee führte sie daraufhin hinaus, ohne zu enthüllen, dass Car'das und die Exocroner sie benutzten, um den rodianischen Piraten Rei'Kas zum Planeten zu locken. Unmittelbar darauf wurde eine Invasionsflotte eben jenes Piraten gemeldet, die Karrde mit Hilfe der Aing-Tii abwehren konnte. Nach der Schlacht kontaktierte Karrde Car'das und bat in Alt-Tramidisch Car'das um ein weiteres Treffen, das der ehemalige Schmugglerboss in seiner Muttersprache bestätigte. Erneut traf Car'das er sich mit seinem Nachfolger, wobei er hier all seine Gebrechlichkeit abgelegt hatte und ihm und Shada über seine Lebensgeschichte reinen Wein einschenkte. Er erklärte Talon zudem, dass ihm selbst hier dank seiner Ausbildung keine Gefahr drohe, er aber wolle seine Nachbarn in Sicherheit wissen. Daraufhin bot Karrde und D'ukal ein Quartier, da er die Aing-Tii überzeugen konnte, am nächsten Tag ein Schiff zu schicken, um die Wilder Karrde dorthin zu schicken, wo sie hin wollte. Des Nachts versuchte Shada, in Car'das großes Datenarchiv einzubrechen, doch er überraschte sie mit Karrde dabei. Sie wollte Daten über die Verwüstung ihrer Heimatwelt Emberlene finden, um zu ihren Getreuen zurückzukehren. Car'das bot ihr die Informationen an, doch er erklärte ihr jedoch auch, dass Shada nicht mehr zu den Mistryl gehörte. Er ließ ihr zudem die Wahl zwischen einigen Informationen über die derzeitige Krise. Sie entschloss sich, die aktuellen – und nach Car'das' Meinung auch wichtigeren – Informationen zu nehmen, und verließ kurz darauf mit Karrde Exocron. Er bot beiden an, ihn immer wieder besuchen zu kommen, doch nun müssten sie sich beeilen. Drei Jahre später wollte Car'das schließlich ein altes Versprechen erfüllen und traf sich mit Dean Jinzler, dem Bruder von Lorarna Jinzler, dem er riet, sich nach Comra versetzen zu lassen, weil dort bald eine Nachricht eintreffen würde, die für ihn – Jinzler – sehr wichtig war. Die Nachricht, die von der Wiederentdeckung des Flugprojektes durch die Chiss berichtete, veranlasste Jinzler, ein Schiff zu stehlen und nach Crustai im Reich der Chiss aufzubrechen. Auf dieser Reise kam es jedoch zu einem Antriebsschaden im Flacharia-System, weshalb Car'das mit einem Schiff der Aing-Tii Jinzler nach Crustai brachte. Jorj kontaktierte die Chaf Envoy und Formbi kam mit einem Gleiter herüber, um Jinzler abzuholen. Der Aristocra und Car'das unterhielten sich noch längere Zeit, doch danach trennten sich ihre Wege wieder. Persönlichkeit Jorj Car'das war von Natur aus ein ausgeglichener, ruhiger Mensch. Anstatt voreilig zu handeln oder Dinge zu sagen, die ihm später schaden könnten, beobachtete er den Verlauf der Ereignisse zuerst genauestens und brachte dann wohlüberlegte Kommentare ein. Seiner Neugierde hatte er es zu verdanken, dass der Chiss-Commander Thrawn besonders aufmerksam auf ihn wurde, und nicht zuletzt die Intelligenz und der Scharfsinn des jungen Schmugglers beeindruckten den späteren Großadmiral des Imperiums. Während der zum Teil lebensgefährlichen Operationen von Thrawn, denen er mehr oder minder freiwillig beiwohnte, entdeckte Car'das unscheinbare Kleinigkeiten, die die Situation in manchem Fall zugunsten vom Chiss-Commander wendete. Sein wohlüberlegtes Vorgehen half ihm auch noch Jahre später maßgeblich dabei, ein gewaltiges Schmugglerimperium aufzubauen. Doch auch ein Zug, der vielen anderen in diesem Berufsstand fehlte, prägte seinen Charakter enorm: Sein Gefühl für Ehre und Schuld. Diese Eigenschaft kristallisierte sich noch im späten Alter heraus, als er dem alten Dean Jinzler rund fünfzig Jahre nach den Geschehnissen um das Extragalaktischen Flugprojekt einen Platz auf der Chiss-Expedition unter Chaf'orm'bintrano gewährte. Der ehemalige Techniker hatte durch Thrawns Aktionen seine Schwester verloren, und obwohl Car'das dem Mann unmittelbar vor deren Tod nur durch Zufall begegnet war, blieb ihm dieser Kontakt bis ins hohe Alter in Erinnerung und er half dem verzweifelten Techniker zuletzt, den inneren Frieden mit seiner verstorbenen Schwester wiederherzustellen. Hinter den Kulissen *Jorj Car'das wurde von Timothy Zahn entworfen und bislang ausschließlich in seinen Romanen verwendet, wobei es hier und da einige Erwähnungen von ihm gibt. *In Der Kampf des Jedi und Der Zorn des Admirals wird er Jor'i' Car'das genannt. *In Der Zorn des Admirals sagt Car'das, dass es 45 Jahre zurückliegt, dass er von Yoda geheilt wurde. Da aber dieser Roman 19 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin handelt und Yoda erst 19 VSY ins Exil auf Dagobah ging, ist diese Zeitangabe falsch.Die Hand von Thrawn – Der Zorn des Admirals Quellen *''Die Kundschafter'' *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Schatten der Vergangenheit *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Blick in die Zukunft *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Der Zorn des Admirals *''Die Verschollenen'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Corellianer Kategorie:Schmuggler Kategorie:Legends cs:Jorj Car'das en:Jorj Car'das es:Jorj Car'das fi:Jorj Car'das hu:Jorj Car'das ja:ジョージ・カーダス ru:Жорж Кар'дас